


Situations or Locations

by ShayLeighJoy



Series: Word Prompt Drabbles [6]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-21 03:23:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 8,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2452919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShayLeighJoy/pseuds/ShayLeighJoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompts from the writing-prompts-list tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Under The Bed

**Author's Note:**

> New drabble series! I hope you enjoy this as I both like it and am unsure of it. Enjoy! :)

Location/Situation: Under the bed

Felicity was in the kitchen, washing the dishes and running comms for Oliver. She would much rather be in front of her computers, but that wasn’t an option right now; she had two kids to take care of. She just had to remind herself that Oliver was just running a quick patrol and would be home soon.   
The clock in the hall went off, signaling the fact that it was already 9:30. She set the dishes aside and headed to the living room, where her four year old twins were playing.   
“Tommy, Sara.” She called into the room. “It’s bedtime.” Two dirty blond heads appeared from behind the couch. They came to her quickly; something she was deeply appreciative of. Already she was feeling exhausted, but she wouldn’t go to bed until Oliver was safe and sound in bed next to her- and that could take hours.   
Both kids were already prepared for bed, so all that was left was a story. They were easy to please; Tommy liked stories about animals, or people, really just about anything. Sara on the other hand certainly lived up to her namesake, always wanting stories about people who stood out from the others, especially superheroes. It made stories really easy; sometimes Felicity would make them up or read them actual books, but often she would tell them edited versions of the adventures of The Arrow and his Girl Wednesday; she certainly had enough material, she’d been working with Oliver for nearly 17 years now.   
“Mommy.” Tommy pulled her from her thoughts. “Will you tell us a real story tonight?” Felicity blinked.   
“What do you mean?” Sara didn’t give Tommy a chance to answer.   
“He wants to know how you met Daddy.” Felicity wasn’t sure what to say. They were only four, and here they were asking her about how she met Oliver. She couldn’t see a reason not to tell them a version of the truth.   
“Well… your dad came in to my office and asked for help with a computer problem, so I helped…”   
She told the story, removing the bullet holes from the story, instead pretending he had dropped it, but keeping the part where he told her he “spilt a latte” on it.   
Everything was going smoothly, both in the comm and in the room; she should have known better. She was getting ready to leave when Sara spoke up.   
“Mommy. Tommy says that Daddy needs to come and look for monsters under the bed.” Felicity froze.   
“Daddy isn’t home now. Can I check for you?”   
“NO.” Tommy practically yelled at her. In her ear she could hear Oliver speak to her.   
“What’s wrong? I heard Tommy yelling.” Felicity sighed.   
“He says you need to come check for monsters under their beds. I’m not qualified apparently.”   
“I’ll be there in ten minutes.”   
“Okay. See you soon.” The comm link went quiet again, besides the dull roar of his Ducati starting. She turned back to Tommy. “Daddy said he will be home in ten minutes. Can you wait that long?” Tommy nodded. 

It was exactly ten minutes later when she heard the front door open and close, and then Oliver’s footsteps on the stairs. He popped his head around the corner.   
“So I hear someone needs a little help checking under the bed.”   
“Daddy!” Both yelled in unison. He came around the corner of the way, and headed towards Sara’s bed.   
“Do I need to check your bed?” Sara nodded, trying to keep it as subtle as possible. He laid down on the floor and was looking under the bed when he called Felicity over. “Mommy- I think we need a second opinion here.” Felicity couldn’t contain the smile; he was being a goofball. She went and joined him on the floor, and looked under Sara’s bed.   
“Well I don’t see anything. Do you daddy?”   
“Nope! I think we’re good here.” They moved to Tommy’s bed. Oliver didn’t spend as long here as he had with Sara’s. Before Felicity knew it, he had popped his head up. “Well there are definitely no monsters under there.” Felicity could practically see Tommy relax. Retreating, she saw Oliver say goodnight to both of them, so she headed back to the kitchen to finish the dishes.   
She was joined a few minutes later by her husband. She heard him approach, but didn’t stop what she was doing, instead letting him wrap his arms around her.   
“Hi.” He said softly, nuzzling her neck.  
“Thank you for coming home so quick. I wasn’t sure what I was going to end up doing.”  
“Always.” He paused. “I heard the story you told them. Well every story you’ve told them actually. The Arrow and his Girl Wednesday?” He gave her a pointed look. “What are you doing to do when they figure that one out?” She smiled.   
“I’ll just tell them that their dad LOVED to pretend to be a superhero.” She finally turned and kissed him. “Let’s go to bed.”  
“Am I going to have to check under your bed too?” She gently smacked his arm.   
“Just come on. I want to sleep, and I need my personal space heater for that.” Oliver smiled; that one particular smile that was only hers. He grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the stairs.   
“Let’s go then.”


	2. Lying in the Grass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wrote this pretty quickly, and didn't have much inspiration, but I think I liked how it turned out- at least for the most part. Enjoy!

Location/Situation: Lying in the grass

Felicity woke to warm hands and soft lips.   
“Come on ‘Licity. I told you we need to get up early today.”   
“Urgh.” She groaned into her pillow, but eventually rolled onto her side, and met Oliver’s eyes. “There will be a nap when we get back.”   
“Sure.” Oliver leaned down and kissed her. “Now let’s go.” 

It was only 6:30am when they were finally on their way. The English air was chilly, and almost made Felicity turn right back around. At the same time Oliver turned to her and handed her his coat.   
“Aren’t you going to be cold now?”   
“Nope. I wore long sleeves.” Felicity stuck her tongue out at him. 

The car ride was relatively short, only taking 30 minutes to reach Stonehenge. It was still rather dark, but Felicity was more awake now, so she easily followed Oliver out across the field.   
“Wait here for a minute.” Felicity stopped and waited for about 5 minutes before Oliver returned. Grabbing her hand, he pulled her over to the spot he’d come from. The space now had two blankets lying in the grass; one to keep them from getting wet from the dew, and the other to curl up under. He helped her get settled before joining her and working at being her personal space heater.   
It was 7:15am when they were finally settled and light was really starting to come in through the stones. Felicity hadn’t wanted to get up, but this sunrise was worth it. The fading purple, and growing yellow of the sky mixed nicely, coming from all different spaces in the circle of rocks.   
The sunrise was short- only about 15 minutes, but even afterward it still took a little for all the colors of the night to disappear. The couple stayed silent for a few minutes, before Oliver turned towards her.   
“Felicity. I wanted to ask you something.” Felicity’s head shot up; she’d been falling asleep already.   
“What?” She asked carefully, unsure of where he was going to go with this.   
“Well, I’m not going to do this properly because I’m sure you don’t want to lose your space heater.” Felicity pulled herself closer to him.   
“Nope. You aren’t allowed to move.” He didn’t move; except for the one hand that reached down to pull something out of his pocket.  
“I know we have only been dating for 2 years, but you’re it for me. There is no one I could want to spend my life with that isn’t you.” Felicity’s mouth dropped open.   
“Oliver.” She started to interrupt before he shushed her.   
“So. Ms. Felicity Smoak, will you marry me?” He opened his hand, so the little box was resting in his palm. At first Felicity wasn’t sure what to say, she was in awe that this was happening; she had been happy with their relationship but was almost waiting for Oliver to move on.   
“Uh. Felicity?” Oliver’s voice drug her from her thoughts.   
“Huh? OH. Yes.” Oliver smiled.   
“Really?”   
“Yes. I want to marry you, Mr. Oliver Queen.” He pulled out the ring to slip on her finger and she was pleased to see that he had found a ring that was right for her- not the fanciest one he could find. It was a simple band, with a few small diamonds studding the sides, but the focal point was the emerald in the middle; the emerald that was practically the same color as Oliver’s hood. She was still admiring it when he pulled her close, and kissed her before pulling away.   
“I love you Felicity.” He added onto the end. Burying his face into her neck she could just hear him mumble, “You were one of the best things to ever happen to me.” So, she smiled, whispered that she loved him too, and settled in to go back to sleep. It didn’t matter that they were lying in the grass at Stonehenge, or that it was cold, Oliver would keep her safe.


	3. Covered in Feathers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I liked my idea, but I didn't know how to really end it. And you know then Arrow started.

Location/Situation: Covered in feathers

It was late when Oliver arrived back at the Foundry, so he wasn’t surprised that Felicity was the only one still there. It had become routine for Roy to head straight home, instead of returning to the lair, after a mission, and for Digg to go home early to spend time with Lyla and his new baby girl. Honestly it was even less surprising was the fact that Felicity was completely sucked into her computer, and probably hadn’t even really registered that she was the only one down there. Coming up behind her, he called her name. When she didn’t respond he moved closer and placed his hands over top of hers.   
“AHH.” She jumped. “Jeez Oliver, was it too much effort to get my attention instead of scaring me half to death?” He smiled; that special one he only used for her, crossing his face.   
“Felicity. Do you really think I didn’t try that?”   
“Right…” She turned back to her computer to finish reading the article she had on screen. From behind her he could see a picture of an oddly colored bird.   
“What kind of bird is that?” Felicity turned to him.   
“What kind of bird is that? Oliver. That’s a dinosaur.”   
“What? No. That is definitely not a dinosaur. Dinosaurs are related to lizards and most definitely NOT covered in feathers.” Felicity sighed.   
“No… no they aren’t. Paleobiologists have discovered that more than half of all dinosaur species to ever roam the early had feathers. Sure a couple had scales, and some had both, but feathers was the most common thing. They discovered it back in like 2011.” Oliver gave her a pointed look.   
“I was on an island in 2011.” Felicity rolled her eyes.   
“I know, but don’t you ever watch the news or read the paper?”   
“Well not the science section!”   
“Okay. Well to sum it up, dinosaurs have feathers, and are more closely related chickens. Oh and they discovered some new relatives of the T. Rex.” She paused. “I think that’s all you need to know.”   
“I think you just ruined my childhood?” Felicity laughed.   
“Well I’m heading home now that I’ve ruined a childhood for the week. Let’s go.” They walked out.   
“You going to ruin something else for me next week then?” She stuck her tongue out.   
“Well I can certainly try!” They split with a smile, both having enjoyed the “banter” between them.


	4. Caught in the Rain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I made this long so I could procrastinate studying.   
> Also, it is an AU of sorts, with alternate meeting, Queen not being a big name, and potentially no Arrow. Kind of.

Location/Situation: Caught in the Rain

Felicity was trying to get back to Starling City when the storm hit. Within minutes the sky had gone dark, and her visibility had decreased drastically. She considered stopping, but it was dangerous to just sit on the shoulder of a highway so she didn’t stop.   
Even going slowly, and driving carefully, she ran into a problem- almost literally. Her car slid across the road and slid into a ditch. Luckily for her, it was only a short slide, so she was okay, even if her car wasn’t. With the broken windshield her car was practically useless as shelter; she didn’t have a choice but to walk down the highway and try to find a place that’d keep her warm and dry.   
She could barely see the highway in front of her, as visibility was still zero. Every once in a while she’d see the yellow headlights of a car, but she was on the other side of the road, and so far no one had passed her. After about a half-hour, she finally saw yellow lights when she looked over her shoulder. She had to grab the driver’s attention as she wouldn’t be able to keep going for long.   
It was while she was debating how bad of an idea it was to walk out into the middle of the road, the car stopped beside her. She edged towards the car slowly, debating whether it would be better to die by axe murderer or hypothermia.   
“Hey!” She could just barely hear the voice. “Do you want some help? Felicity shivered, but didn’t answer. The car moved again and Felicity figured it was leaving her, but as she started moving again, a dark shape came from the fog. She froze, her first thought running back to axe murderer, but as the shape approached she heard a familiar voice.   
“You obviously need help. Please let me give you a lift somewhere, I swear I’m not an axe murderer.”   
“T-t-that’s what they-y-y all-l-l-l say.” It was hard to speak with her chattering teeth. Now that he was close to her, she could just see a hint of a smile.   
“Here.” He slid out of his coat and draped it around her shoulders. “Come on.” Really Felicity didn’t have much of a choice, so she followed him. 

Getting in the car she settled easily into the warm passenger seat, practically groaning about how it felt. She heard another door shut, and glancing up she saw the man in the driver’s seat.   
“I’m Oliver.”   
“Felicity. I’m hoping that you are really not an axe murderer. I mean I can’t really see a person named Oliver being an axe murderer… not that I am really calling you an axe murderer. That would be rude and judgmental.” She trailed off. “Sorry.” He smiled at her though.   
“It’s nice to meet you Felicity. Can you tell me how you managed to get caught in the rain on a highway?”   
“Uhh… well I was trying to drive home, but then the rain started and my car slipped off the road and into a ditch, and while it was pretty okay the windshield was bust so it was basically useless as shelter. I was hoping to find somewhere to wait the storm out before I got this far, but obviously that didn’t happen.” She held up her phone. “Plus my phone died so I couldn’t call anyone.”   
“Left coat pocket, my phone is in there. Feel free to call whoever you need. Where were you headed?”   
“Uhh… Starling City.” Felicity was debating who to call to get help from when Oliver perked up.   
“Well it just so happens that’s where I’m headed, so I’d be more than happy to take you.” Felicity just kind of looked at him.   
“You do realize that’s really creepy right?” He shrugged. She bit her lip. “Are you sure it’s okay?”   
“Of course. I wouldn’t offer if I wasn’t willing to actually help you.” She still wasn’t sure, he could read it easily on her face. “Look. Why don’t you start by calling a tow truck so they can go get your car tomorrow morning? And then you can call the cops if you want and tell them what’s going on. I’d love for you to trust what I’m saying…but I understand your wariness.”   
Felicity agreed and by the time she had made her calls they were passing into Starling City. She told him where she lived and within 15 minutes she was in front of her house. She had stepped out of the car, and was turning back to tell him thank you, when he spoke up.   
“Felicity. I know this might be odd, but I’d really like to see you again, and actually get to know you when it’s warm and dry.” That reminded Felicity that she still had his jacket. As she started shrugging it off, he continued. “No. Hold on to that. It means you’ll have to see me again sometime.” She could see the grin on his face; it was definitely one of those grins that told her a lot about him. Now that he really had stopped talking she spoke up.   
“Okay. Yes. I would be willing to see you in the future.” His smile got bigger- if that was even possible and he held out his phone.   
“Give me your number and I’ll text you. Once your phone is charged you’ll have it.” Felicity quickly typed in her number.   
“Really though, thank you for the lift. I really appreciate it.” He smiled at her back as she walked to her front door, and it was only then that he drove away.   
Of course with her back to him, he couldn’t see the incredulous look she had about what the hell just happened, but it disappeared within moments. Somehow that unfortunate drive had ended better than most of her regular days, so she couldn’t help the smile that wouldn’t go away even after the door was shut and locked behind her.


	5. Lost Pet

Oliver’s phone rang early that morning, so it took some groping to find it. Without checking the ID, he answered.   
“Hello?” He spoke groggily.   
“Hey Oliver.” Her soft voice filtered through the speaker.   
“Felicity.” He jolted up in bed. “What’s wrong?”   
“Oh. No, nothing is wrong. I just needed to let you know that I will be late to work; that’s all.” Oliver didn’t believe her when she said nothing was wrong, but she never pushed him so he didn’t push her.   
“Okay. You’ll call me if you need anything right?”   
“Yeah, sure. I’ve got to go. I’ll see you later at the Lair.” She hung up before he could say anything else. 

Felicity felt bad for omitting some information, but the problem was embarrassing enough in itself.   
When she woke up this morning she had expected to find Shiloh, her friend Luke’s beagle, curled up on the foot of her bed; just as she had found him for the past two days. Originally she had figured that Shiloh was somewhere else in the house; maybe by the front door waiting for her to wake up and take him for a walk, but he wasn’t there. It was only when she was back in her room that she noticed the one open window. That particular window didn’t have a screen and therefore usually stayed closed, but she had opened it for a little air the night before. And then apparently forgotten to close it. She sighed, and with the thoughts that she was probably lucky that no one had come in during the night, she went to get dressed and go look for Shiloh outside. She knew that Luke had gotten Shiloh microchipped, so Felicity brought up a program on her tablet that allowed her to find pet microchips. It took some time to sort through all the numbers; even after removing the pets that were indoors. Now she just “grabbed” the numbers as they moved and pulled data from the chips until she found the one giving Luke’s information. Luckily it seemed that Shiloh was across town, pretty close to Queen Consolidated.   
Driving over there (as she would normally for work) she parked in the garage, and headed back out into the light from the now risen sun. It only took her a couple minutes to track down the lost pet; he was in an alley, eating from a trashcan. She approached him and when he saw her, ran straight for her, making it easy to snap the leash onto his collar. As she walked back out of the alley and into QC, Shiloh walked happily- probably because he was finally getting a morning walk.  
Luck truly had been on her side that morning, as she was only about an hour late. Walking into the CEO floor, she tried to keep a hold on the now excited dog. With Shiloh’s barks, Oliver’s eyes snapped up from his desk and met hers. She headed into his office, finally allowing Shiloh to explore and finally stop barking.   
“So, uh, I’m guessing the dog was your problem this morning?” He gave her a pointed look, and she knew there was no point in making up a story.   
“Well kind of. I probably shouldn’t have called you… I could have just texted you… but I was a tiny bit freaked out.” She quieted. “Oh and I hadn’t had coffee yet.”   
“Okay. You mind telling me what you are planning to do with that dog today?” They both glanced over to where the beagle had curled up on a corner chair.   
“I think I’ll just leave him there.” She turned to leave.   
“Felicity, no. Don’t leave him here. Come on!” She just glanced back over her shoulder and grinned at him.   
Felicity had reached her desk when Oliver’s phone vibrated. Glancing down he saw it was a message from Felicity, but looking back up she was staring at her computer screen. Her message was simple though.   
“His name is Shiloh.”


	6. Stuck in an Elevator

Location/Situation: Stuck in an Elevator

Felicity Smoak stood in front of the first floor elevator door, foot tapping impatiently. Glancing down at her watch, she started muttering mean things at the doors.   
“Damn doors. You’re going to make me late to my interview. That is NOT a way to make a good first impression on the CEO of the whole freaking company.”  
When it finally arrived a few moments later, she quickly entered, situated herself in the corner near the buttons, and started glancing over her notes.  
“Hey!” A voice rang across the lobby. “Could you hold the elevator?” Felicity stuck her hand out and pressed the ‘door open’ button, but she didn’t bother looking up.   
“Thanks.” The man spoke when he had entered the elevator.   
“Yeah no problem. What floor?”   
“Top.” She pressed the button, still not really paying attention to anything. She was too stressed about her looming interview; so when the elevator screeched to a stop a couple floors later, it took a moment for her to look up from her reading, and see that she was not in fact on the right floor.   
“OH FOR PETE’S SAKE. Now I am REALLY going to be late.” She yelled in her loud voice, forgetting that she wasn’t alone in the elevator.   
“What are you going to be late for?” Felicity’s head snapped back up, and met the eyes of who else, but Oliver Queen.  
“I give up.” She threw her hands up. “Of course it would be you.” Her eyes widened when she realized what she was saying. “Uhh… not that it’s bad to be stuck in an elevator with you… well not with you, I mean…” Felicity closed her eyes for a moment and took a deep breath. “Just… this was most definitely the kind of impression I was trying to avoid.”   
“Well at least when you tell your interviewer that you got stuck in an elevator he’ll have no choice but to believe you.” He smiled at her.   
Felicity was confused. Did Oliver Queen just crack a joke? She’d always heard that he was super serious. The ringing of a phone pulled her back to attention. Oliver pulled his phone from his pocket.   
“Hey Digg. Yeah the elevator got stuck.” He paused, obviously listening to the man on the other end. “Oh good. Well keep me updated. Yeah. Bye.” He hung up and looked at Felicity. “Apparently a mechanic has arrived and is starting to fix it. He’s hoping to have it moving in 15 minutes.” He paused again. “Can I ask you what you are interviewing for?”   
“Head of IT…” She spoke quietly, now wondering if this would change the dynamic.   
“Oh.” He looked almost surprised. “So you were on your way to see me anyway. At least we got that awkward first couple minutes out of the way.” He smiled, and she couldn’t help but smile back.   
Fifteen minutes later they were still carrying on a light conversation when the elevator jolted and started moving again. As they waited by the doors, Oliver looked over at her.   
“Sooo… are you ready for your interview?”


	7. Tripped Down the Stairs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really I could have made this extremely short, but then I got distracted remembering when I was in London, etc.

Location/Situation: Tripped Down the Stairs

 

Standing at the base of the slate-stone steps, Felicity couldn’t help but stop and admire the cathedral looming in front of her.   
“Just wait until you see London from the top.” She jumped hearing her husband speak in her ear; she’d gotten caught up in the sight before her. “Are you sure you’re up for this?” He spun her around so she faced him. “I haven’t forgotten about that elevator shaft.” She took a deep breath and smiled.   
“Yes. Now, Oliver, let’s go.” She grabbed his hand and started pulling him up the stairs. 

It took about five minutes for them to start their journey up into the dome. Felicity was first, moving at a sedate speed with Oliver close on her tail.   
“257 steps to the Whispering Gallery. 257!” Felicity didn’t stop at the top though, instead she kept going, walking around the circle until she was directly across from the entrance. Oliver had started to follow her, but she stopped him.   
“Stay there.” She moved around until she was directly across from him again. “Can you hear me?” He whispered. Felicity got excited when she could actually hear him, mostly because the physics of sound worked nicely. Felicity moved back to the other opening that held the next staircase. 

Another 376 steps later the pair had reached the Stone Gallery. They were 53 meters up, and finally outside. Felicity was still doing okay here, but Oliver could see that she was getting tense; she seemed to be trying to bite through her lip.   
When she was approaching the final sets of staircases she could feel Oliver getting closer to her like he expected her to panic at any moment. There was another 528 steps for them to reach the Golden Gallery.   
It was the smallest gallery that they’d seen so far, but even so Felicity couldn’t keep from looking over the end. It was a gorgeous view that gave a panoramic view of London.   
“Wow. You were right.” She held her hand back so Oliver would come up to her and look with her. 

They admired the view for a little while, both enjoying it even with the wind and being 148 meters up. Eventually they headed back down, most steps easy but there was one spiral staircase that went clockwise instead of counterclockwise. They went down, covering each of the galleries one more time. 

They were outside just a little later, preparing to walk back to their hotel when Felicity tripped and almost fell down the slate steps. Oliver just barely managed to catch her wrist.   
“You okay?”   
“I can’t believe that I just went up and down a grand total 2322 steps and I trip and fall down a step you could sleep on! Ugh. Yeah, I’m fine. Let’s go.”   
“You sure you can make it down the rest of the stairs?” He winked at her.  
“Shush.” She smacked him lightly on the shoulder, grabbing his hand, and pulling him along behind her as they descended the last couple steps.


	8. Fresh Picked Flowers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This went in a completely different direction than I originally intended.

Location/Situation: Fresh Picked Flowers

Oliver learned early on in his relationship with Felicity that she had a green thumb. Apparently it wasn’t only people she charmed, she could charm almost anything. Before they’d moved in together he knew that she liked flowers- there was always a new vase of fresh picked flowers around. They were diverse too. Sometimes she’d have big bouquets of daisies and other times there were bouquets of mixed flowers, somehow combining all these together beautifully. There had been a night that he’d finally asked a question about it.  
“Do you buy a new bouquet every week?” He had been sitting at her island, watching her cook (she’d refused his help), and every once in a while staring at the flowers.  
“What?” She looked up and he gestured to the vase on her table. “Oh. No I never buy flowers. I have a plot at a community garden.”  
“Really?” He was impressed, it was something new. 

When they moved in together he’d made sure to get a little house that had room for a garden in the back, as a surprise so she wouldn’t have to go to the community garden- well if she wanted of course. It didn’t take long for her to set up a garden that covered a large amount of the yard. For the most part it was the spring where she saw flowers, but there were even some that bloomed in the fall and winter.  
He liked it, so when she spread out just a little he didn’t mind. Eventually there were multiple vases in their house, a couple in their lair, and one on her desk and on the conference table at Queen Consolidated. After a year or two, the backyard was like a meadow of wildflowers; Felicity spent a lot of time out there, so that was where he was too.  
It was in this meadow that they’d have date nights in the summer, where he had proposed to her, where they got the flowers for her wedding bouquet, and where she’d told him that she was pregnant.  
The meadow had become such a pinnacle of their relationship that when their twins were born they added on to the house instead of moving. The garden grew over the years as well, since it seemed that both of the twins had green thumbs too.  
And finally, when they both died, decades later, their children buried them out in the flowers, planting specific flowers by the graves.  
Years earlier Felicity had taught both of them about the different meanings that people associated with each species. So, they decided on a sunflower, an aster, and a protea king. The sunflower, which they’d been taught symbolized adoration, dedication, and a dedicated love, they planted behind the headstone. The aster was for Felicity, it meant patience, courage, elegance, and daintiness, something Oliver had always said was the embodiment of Felicity. Lastly, there was a protea king in front of his side of the headstone. It meant change and transformation, daring and resourcefulness, which was probably the best way to sum up Oliver.  
The flowers grew well, seemingly like Felicity’s green thumb was still at work even after death, showing that there might be life after death after all.


	9. Windy Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I do like part of this, but then other parts not so much. Today was busy though, so I'm going to accept that this is probably about as good as it is going to get.

Location/Situation: Windy Day

It had become tradition for there to be a camping trip for Felicity’s family, and the others. Each year in early September they’d head out for the weekend and go tent camping. Even with their fast-paced, changing lives they still managed to get out there. This year they had Felicity and her mom, Oliver, his parents, and his new baby sister Thea, Tommy and his dad, and Laurel, Sara, and their dad. Over the years they’d only lost people, leaving Oliver’s family the only one who was intact.   
It was Saturday when the kids were pulled out of sleeping bags by over enthusiastic dads. There would have been more protesting except that it wasn’t too cold. Within an hour all were dressed warmly in jeans, tee shirts, and sweatshirts. The trail was one they’d all hiked before- except Thea, but she was only 1. The familiarity let the parents allow the kids to go ahead; as long as they stuck together.   
The five kids had gotten ahead of adults early on and now were more than halfway up the mountain. Of course it wasn’t until they reached the top that the complaining started.   
“GEEZ. Who thought this was a good idea?” Tommy yelled out. “It’s a windy day and therefore a cold day. I don’t like it.” Most of the other kids nodded their agreement, but Felicity was the one to pipe up.   
“It’s not cold…. It’s breezy.” Everyone looked over at her.   
“Ehhh…” Tommy acknowledged her, but quickly moved off, Laurel on his tail. Sara had already wandered off to climb a rock, she was practically a monkey. Felicity had settled herself on the ground, looking up at the sky, so Oliver didn’t follow Tommy. He would never leave her alone- even if it meant sitting in the grass and looking at the sky.   
It was this position that they were still in when the adults finally approached the top of the trail. The parents were admiring the view- or at least most of them. Quentin Lance was trying to get Sara off the top of a rock. 

Their visit to the top didn’t last too long. Shortly after the parents had arrived Oliver called out to them.   
“Felicity says that there is a storm coming in.” Everyone got themselves together to hike back down. There had been a time where they wouldn’t have believed Felicity’s prediction on sight, but then it poured and they were stuck because they hadn’t listened.   
The rain did come and they did get wet, but soon after they had a fire going under the “dinner” tent and everyone was drying off and warming up.


	10. Pillow Fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is short. I had a busy day and than tons of drama on my college campus, and than Arrow night, and homework, etc.   
> Not that you need to know this. But apparently you are.   
> Enjoy! :)

Location/Situation: Pillow Fight

It was an early day for Team Arrow- Oliver and Felicity managing to get home by 11 o’clock; something Felicity hadn’t thought possible for a long time. Now it was nearly 1 in the morning and Oliver was still in the living room doing whatever workout activity he’d reached. She had gone into the kitchen and made a cup of tea, managing to resist the urge to drink coffee. Now she had finished and was ready to go to bed, but apparently he wasn’t.   
Getting an idea Felicity headed back into the other room to see that Oliver had reached the curls part of the workout. She settled herself on a couch, waiting until Oliver leaned back to finish that set. The next time he came back up, Felicity chucked a pillow at him. Annoyingly enough, he caught the pillow.   
“Are you trying to start a pillow fight?” He lifted one eyebrow, giving her one of those looks that was just waiting for Felicity to make a move.   
“No.” Felicity said with a flat look. “I want to go to bed.” Oliver looked like a confused puppy.   
“Why haven’t you then?” She sighed this time.  
“I need to wait for you. If I go to bed without you, there is the possibility that you will never go to bed and instead will work out all night.” She crossed her arms before speaking again. “Besides. I need my space heater.” She bit her lip. “Please?” She tried puppy dog eyes. Oliver groaned.   
“Fine.” He hopped up and walked over to her. “You are so lucky you’re too adorable to resist.” He pressed a soft kiss to her lips.   
Taking her hand, he pulled back and whispered “Well let’s go then. I can’t let you freeze to death.” She stuck her tongue out at him, but allowed him to pull her up the stairs and into their bedroom.


	11. Stuck in the Tree

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So apparently I am slowly forming a Kid! AU for the Arrow universe. So I'm going to keep working on that.

Location/Situation: Stuck in the tree

The summer of 1994 was difficult for Oliver and his friends. Oliver’s mother was pregnant and he was torn between helping, and being annoyed, while Tommy’s mother had been killed less than a year before and now Tommy was being ignored by his father, who had lost himself in grief. Felicity’s mom was somewhere, and the Lance sister’s dad was working. Perhaps the weirdest part though was the appearance of John Diggle. Oliver’s mom had hired him to watch over them all as she was stressed out simply by the fact that she was nearly 5 months pregnant.  
Oliver didn’t understand why Digg (as he told them to call him) was here when their regular babysitter was here… not that she paid attention though. 

Oliver was inside getting something for his mother when he heard the yelling outside. He nearly dropped the plate he was holding when he recognized the scream, but instead forced himself to calmly take the plate to the other room and then go outside.   
Appearing outside, both Digg and Isabel (the babysitter) were not to be seen. He didn’t have a problem with Digg, but Isabel was supposed to be keeping an eye on Sara and Felicity, so Tommy and Laurel didn’t tease them. He tried not to focus on the missing teenagers, instead he followed the yelling to the back of the garden. He wasn’t surprised with that he saw; in fact it was almost exactly what he had expected to find.   
Felicity was standing under one of the trees shouting up into its branches. He didn’t see anyone else, but he wouldn’t be surprised if they’d all gone for high ground. Even though Felicity was only 6 years old she had mastered her “loud voice” and they all knew that if it was directed at you, you were in trouble. He approached her.   
“’Licity.” She stopped yelling almost instantly and looked over. “Why are we using our loud voice?” A frown crossed her face.   
“Cause. They stole Tumbleweed.”   
“Tumbleweed?” Oliver blinked. “Who is Tumbleweed?”   
“My armadillo! Remember?” Oliver wanted to tell her he remembered, but he didn’t. Instead he moved on.  
“Okay, so where is Tumbleweed?”   
“THEY” She yelled loudly pointing up into the tree. “Stole him and now he is stuck in the tree! They said they were going to get him down, but they haven’t tried.” She frowned again.   
Glancing into the tree Oliver could just see a little black toy several branches above where Tommy, Laurel, and Sara were sitting. He bent down next to her.   
“You know, they’re staying up there because your loud voice is scary.” He whispered. “You want me to go up there and get Tumbleweed?” Felicity bit her lip, and nodded. With a smile he pulled himself up into the tree and within a minute he was back on the ground holding Felicity’s toy.  
“Tumbleweed!” Felicity grabbed it and ran away. Turning away from her and looking up at the others in the tree.   
“Do I even want to know what the hell happened here?” They all shook their head.


	12. Stolen Coat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm torn about this. I think this might be one of the harder prompts I've had this session. Hopefully y'all enjoy it anyway. :)

Situation/Location: Stolen Coat

Felicity had been standing at the main bar in Verdant, but now she just wanted to leave. She’d come with friends, who had all left her for hook-ups, and neither Sara nor Roy were working tonight. She tried looking for Oliver or Digg, but they were nowhere to be found.   
With a sigh she headed to the front of the club to retrieve her coat; it was too cold outside to walk around in her party clothes, even if she was only going around the back to enter the lair.   
She’d pulled her jacket off the rack when someone came up behind her.   
“That’s not your coat.” The voice slurred. She glanced down at the material in her hand.   
“I’m sorry… but this is my coat. Now if you’ll excuse me.” She slid her coat on before heading out. She’d made it just outside before the drunk caught back up with her, this time grabbing her arm.   
“Hey. You stole my coat. Give it back.” Felicity turned around.  
“Dude. What’s your problem?? You’re drunk off your ass and are focusing on a damn coat.” She could see the storm brewing behind his eyes. It was becoming quite apparent that he was a violent drunk. She backed up.   
“Give me back my stolen coat. You. Stole. My. Coat.” She was backed against the wall.  
“Oookayyy. Well maybe drunk and… on drugs.” She gave in, sliding her coat off. “Here.” She handed it to him. He took it and dropped it. Approaching her, she could see the look on his face. “OH COME ON.” He comes towards her and when he’s close enough she moved, using the little self-defense she’d had time to work on. Of course it helped that he was drunk.   
She didn’t need to worry though, Digg appeared a couple seconds later and took the guy by surprise.   
“Go on inside. Oliver is waiting by the door for you.” Felicity nodded and half ran- she was rather cold.   
She’d just stepped through the door when his hand landed on her elbow; large and warm. She let him pull her along and up the stairs to his office. He let go of her arm and let her head off to the couch. Just as she was settled, he reappeared with the suit jacket from the back of his chair.   
She didn’t hesitate before she put her arms through the sleeves and hugged her knees to her chest. Oliver settled next to her.   
“You okay?” He looked worried.   
“Oh. I’m fine! Just cold.” She smiled. Digg reappeared.   
“Lance just came by and picked the guy up. You guys ready to head home?” They both nodded, and headed out.  
It wasn’t until she’d been home a few minutes that she realized she still had Oliver’s suit jacket on.


	13. Broken Glasses

Situation/Location: Broken Glasses

“Arsenal, head around the back and keep an eye out for anyone who manages to get past the other two. DigDug…” Both Roy and Diggle started protesting at the same time.   
“When am I going to get in on the real action?” Felicity didn’t give him a response.  
“Felicity… You REALLY need to give me a better name. One that is not from a video game.”   
“SHUT UP.” The Arrow’s modified voice rang through the comms. “Red… just go to the back, Digg, come with me. Felicity.” She interrupted him.  
“I really need a name.” Oliver sighed loudly.   
“Just stay put.”   
The three men headed towards their positions while Felicity pulled all her systems together. It didn’t take too long for the sounds of fighting to start coming over the comms, and Felicity kept herself calm, but vigilant. Or at least she was until she saw a heat signature creeping up on the building; one whose signature wasn’t tagged as one of her boys.   
“Oliver? Roy? Digg?” No one seemed to hear her, and as the person moved closer to their positions Felicity made an executive decision. 

When she was approaching the man in the dark, the fighting sound finally stopped. Trying to be as quiet as she could, she whispered into the comms.   
“There’s someone out here. They’re heading towards you.”   
“I’ll be right there.” Oliver answered. “That ass of yours had better be in the car.” She didn’t answer, because of course she wasn’t in the car. “Damn it Felicity.”   
Felicity was so focused on the guy in front of her that she missed the guy sneaking up behind her, and then there was a crash, crack, and it was dark.   
She jolted awake a while later to find herself lying on the med bay table in the lair. She must have groaned because both Oliver and Digg appeared beside her. She blinked at them, trying to adjust her blurred eyesight.   
“Dude. Where are my glasses?” Oliver glared at her.   
“Really? That’s the first thing you have to say?” Digg glared at Oliver.   
“Go away. You aren’t helping.” He gave him a little shove. Oliver moved, just not very far.   
“So Digg. Besides my broken glasses is everything else okay?”   
“Should be. Just a bump on the back of your head.” He bent down and whispered in her ear. “Though I have no idea what Oliver is going to do.”   
“Send him over.” Digg walked away, and speaking to Oliver momentarily, moved out of the lair, leaving Felicity alone with Oliver. “So did the mission go okay?”   
“Oh yeah. Great, besides this one little mishap where someone couldn’t follow instructions.” Now it was Felicity’s turn to glare.  
“Really Oliver? You guys weren’t answering. I was doing the best I could.” Oliver moved up, getting into her personal space and trapping her in her seat on the table.   
“This was exactly why I wanted you in the car. You went out alone and got hurt.” Felicity’s glare softened.  
“Oliver. That’s how this will always be.” She was trying to figure out what else she could tell him, when he grabbed her hands.   
“Felicity. Please be careful. I can’t…” He shifted his gaze downward. “I can’t lose you. I want my chance with you, no matter what life I lead. So… would you get dinner with me?”


	14. Back of a Library

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo I wrote this semi-quickly because I had to write a paper beforehand, but hopefully y'all enjoy it anyway. :)

Situation/Location: Back of a library

The text had said to meet at the back of the library at 3:30pm that afternoon. She hadn’t been surprised that her boyfriend had text her a time to meet, but it did surprise her that it was a library. That was definitely not his area; it was hers.   
She didn’t see him when she arrived, so she browsed through some of the books on the back shelf. They were all non-fiction, but at least it wasn’t the biography section. She was really starting to get engrossed in a book on computer coding, when there was a shout and a warm body slammed into her. She tensed, but then the person spoke.   
“Fe-lic-ity.” He pressed his lips against her neck. She relaxed.   
“Hi.” She turned in his arms and smiled at him. He was bending down to kiss her, when there was a crash, and she jumped, letting out a squeak. She tried to look around him to see what happened, but of course there wasn’t anything to see from where they were in the stacks.   
Turning back to him, she stood on her tiptoes and pressed her lips against his. Originally she had planned for it to be quick, and for them to head… wherever, but Oliver had a different idea. He wrapped his arms tightly around her waist and deepened their kiss.   
“Oliver.” She murmured into his lips. “I don’t want to get in trouble.” He pulled back for a moment.  
“Oh come on. It’ll be fine. I swear.” He gave her a crooked smile. “Now come here.” She stepped closer and before she realized it she had her legs around his waist and was pressed up against the end of one of the shelves.   
They were seriously getting into it when they heard a voice clearing behind them. Felicity squeaked again, before making eye contact with both Digg and Roy. So she buried her face in his shoulder, trying to hide what was probably a very obvious blush.   
“Really guys? We send you in to check something out and you never come back because of this?” All Diggle did was sigh in the background.   
Realizing that he was still holding her up, she moved to unwrap her legs and he let her down. She looked at him.  
“Really? You were supposed to be doing something? I should have known something was off when you said to meet you in the back of a library.” Roy’s eyes widened.   
“Wait. Are Mom and Dad fighting?”   
“No!” Felicity yelled, before getting shushed by one of the people a row over. “Oliver is just an imbecile.” She glared at him.   
“Let’s go.” Digg spoke for the first time. They all turned to leave, when she pulled Oliver back towards her.   
“You are going to get us in sooo much trouble one day. I hope you realize that.” He gave her a wolfish smile that told her it was his intention. She groaned. “Of course that’s what you’re aiming for.” She rolled her eyes. He kissed her.   
“Let’s go.” He said holding out a hand. She gave him a look before taking it and letting him pull her up to the front of the library, where Roy and Digg were standing and waiting.


	15. At the Drive-in Movies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last day of this drabble series. Hopefully you enjoy this- It isn't really my favorite.

Situation/Location: At the drive-in movies

When Felicity came around the corner and saw Oliver Queen standing in front of her locker she almost said ‘screw it’ to being prepared for class and ran away. Unfortunately she didn’t do it fast enough.   
“Felicity!” With a groan she stopped, trying to cover the surprise that Oliver knew her name.   
“What?” She sighed.   
“I wanted to ask you something.”  
“Ooo-kay.”   
“There’s that senior class trip to the drive-in this weekend.” He paused, and she saw a little twitch in his right hand, where he started rubbing his index finger and thumb together. “I was wondering if you’d be willing to go with me.” Felicity froze. This was not what she expected him to say at all.   
“Are you serious?” She looked at him, unsure. He gave her one of those looks; one of those looks where he furrowed his brows, and looked at her worriedly.   
“Of course I am.” She still looked unsure. “So will you please go with me?”   
“…yes…I guess.” With a smile he held out his phone.   
“Would you put your number in?” She quickly put it in. “I’ll come get you tomorrow at 7 okay?” She nodded and he headed off to class. 

When Oliver showed up at Felicity’s house the next day, she still was slightly unsure.   
“You ready?” She nodded. He held out his hand and this time she took it. The drive wasn’t long, so she didn’t have to worry about trying to make conversation.   
“Do you even know what they’re showing tonight?” She asked just before they arrived.   
“Nope.”   
“I’m sorry.,, I ask random questions when I’m nervous. Not that I should be nervous, or that you should be nervous either.” She gestured wildly with her hands. Oliver laughed.   
“That’s cute.” Felicity blushed. 

After they arrived at the drive-in movies, they only had to wait five minutes for the movie to start. And Felicity only had to wait ten more minutes for Oliver to try something.   
First he kept it simple and put an arm around her shoulder. She allowed it, as it wasn’t doing any harm, but it didn’t take long for him to get more serious. It was when he had pulled her over and tried to kiss her neck that she pulled away.   
“What the hell Oliver? Just because it’s a drive-in doesn’t mean you have to be so cliché.” He backed up.   
“I’m sorry. Force of habit.”   
“Force of habit? Are you frickin serious?” Oliver groaned and rubbed his hands down his face.   
“Okay. Okay. I’m sorry. I know that doesn’t fix it all, and I’m nervous.” He paused before speaking softly, practically murmuring. “I’ve never been nervous about a girl before. I don’t like it.”   
“Look… I’ll give you another shot, as long as you chill-out tonight. Keep it simple. Deal?” He smiled.  
“Deal.”


End file.
